A Brand New World (Marvel)
by One-In-The-Chamber
Summary: Round two ladies and gentlemen, join one-in-the-chamber once again as he twists your dream-scape! This time my viewers on are allowed to submit your applications! You might want to hurry up though! Everyone is included so hurry up before I get swamped with applications!
1. A Brand New World Story Intro

**A Brand New World (Marvel)**

**That's right boys and girls! I am making a marvel version of my previous story, a brand new world. Only this time, I'm allowing my readers to be involved! PM me with who you want to be, the following characters have already been taken;**

**Ultron – Yours Truly**

**Hawkeye – Personal Friend of yours truly**

**You have the choice of a Marvel character (From any dimension!) Or your own OC! Rules are as follows;**

**Steps to join in on this story;**

**Get an idea of who you want to be.**

**Submit the idea through PM to me.**

**(OC) I will decide whether acceptable or not.**

**3(Non-OC) I will see if the position is open and acceptable.**

**Congratulations your in!**

**Hurry up with your applications! I am also involving real life friends (You will be given fake names) **

**Thanks- One-in-the-chamber**


	2. A Brand New World Ultron Intro

**A Brand New World**

**Intro: Ultron**

The fight has been raging on for almost a year now. Thanos and his Chitari army have been pounding Earth for a long time. Ultron had it calculated, at least two strikes per week. Thanos at one point even began hunting Ultron, hoping to steal his knowledge and use it against the Avengers. Ultron refused, if anyone was going to rule this world, it was going to be him, not Thanos. He decided it was time for drastic measures. He brought his Ultron army to Earth and temporarily allied himself with S.H.I.E.L.D. But, surprisingly, Ultron had underestimated Thanos's tactical and military ability. Stark's ion shield had held up pretty well, there had been a few incidents however where the Chitari broke through the barrier. Ultron's AA guns simply blew them to pieces. The real problem was the landing craft, they could get past the barrier and their shields protected them from Ultron's AA guns. Ultron looked up from his thoughts, New York as the human's called it, was in Ashes, two to three buildings collapsed every day, and thousands died against Thanos's hunters.

Now Ultron was on the front defending a planet he hoped to conquer. Soldiers often asked him, why are you helping, aren't you a bad guy? He would simply reply, if you're all dead, who is left to enslave. A golden Ultron commander bot approached him.

"Lord Ultron," Said the bot, bowing, "The front is advancing, most Chitari have been pushed into hiding, shall I send out the hunters?"

"Yes," He said, "Tell them that I will be joining them."

"Yes M'Lord." Said, the bot, walking away tapping furiously on the computer in front of him.

Ultron stormed off, he was excited with the thought of battle. He had been behind a command station for most of this war, he was ready for revenge. The landing craft was simple; each of the rungs had a cord that could connect to the bots so they can hold on. It was a small gray shuttle, but with the speed and firepower of a Nova Corp warship. Ultron awoke from his deep thoughts; they were getting ready to drop. Ultron prepared himself as the floor below him opened up below him and him and his hunters we're dropped to the surface.

Immediately the group of Chitari opened fire on them as they fell. Ultron's armor was as strong as Thor's hammer and could take as many blows before cracking as Captain America's shield. Ultron and his hunter's landed and immediately went for cover. Ultron popped around rocks and started firing repulsor rounds into the crowd of Chitari.

"Send out the Jackals!" Yelled Ultron.

The Jackals were Ultron's elite squad of close quarter combatants. While Ultron was under cover he saw his four black Ultron bots leap on the rooftops. The Jackals utilized their sharp claws as offensive weapons, as well as their ability of active camouflage. A black bot jumped from the rooftops, landing on a Chitari in front of Ultron, slicing at the beast on the floor. He watched his magnificent handiwork as the Chitari were slowly and steadily cut down. He looked around; he felt his motion tracker set off, to the left and above him.

He looked up to see a Chitari fly down towards him. The bayonet on his pulse rifle aimed downwards at him in a spear like position. He knocked the rifle out the Chitari's hands and grabbed the Chitari's neck.

"Stupid and careless." He said, as he activated the repulsors in his hand and heated up the Chitari.

He dropped the Chitari. Everything above his neck was no longer skin, but bones, both broken and not broken. He looked at the body and threw his fist down and the dead Chitari's neck. He decided to take the skull as a trophy, to help induce fear in this soldier's comrade's hearts.

"My lord," Flashed his internal communicator, it was the commander, "Iron Man has requested your presence at Stark Towers."

"Fine," Replied Ultron, upset he had to be taken away from the field of battle, "Tell him I shall arrive shortly."

While the hunter's packed up their belongings and trophies Ultron took flight, flying to Stark Towers.

"It better be important," He said, "I was enjoying today."


	3. A Brand New World Hawkeye Intro

**A Brand New World**

**Intro: Hawkeye**

An explosion rocked the Helicarrier. A small fighter ship had entered orbit over Manhattan and the Helicarrier 'Vengeance' had been assigned with taking it down before it caused massive damage. Hawkeye was on the pavement of the Helicarrier with a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D commandos to take down any boarding Chitari. One Chitari ran at him with a sword, aiming for a slash at his stomach, Hawkeye ducked in a three hundred sixty degree turn, stabbing the Chitari in the knee, and shooting an arrow into his comrade running at him. Hawkeye withdrew the knife from the Chitari's knee and put it into the creatures back just to be safe. He heard a scream to his left and he turned to see a commando had been disarmed and wounded by Anti Infantry cannons from the other ship. Hawkeye ran to the commando's aid.

He ran in a straight beeline to the commando, sliding under a S.H.I.E.L.D fighter jet while launching arrows into Chitari who were dumb enough to just stand there and watch him. He put his bow around his back and picked the commando up, threw him over his shoulder, and ran towards the door leading inside the Helicarrier. He sat the commando in a safe position and called for a medical team. The team, quick to respond, rushed in and took the Commando to sickbay while Hawkeye provided cover fire for the two volunteer medics. When they were safe and out of firing range, the commando gave him a nod of thanks, Hawkeye didn't have time to chat so he just returned the nod.

"Hawkeye," said Captain Jones on Hawkeye's wrist communicator, "We've almost taken down the enemy fighter, but there are too many enemy ships swarming the fighter in defense position, we need you on the AA gun to take them down so we can continue our assault and so we can finish our opponent."

"On it cap" Hawkeye said.

He ran through the Helicarrier, at some points he even jumped through punctures made in the helicarrier so he could skip a floor or two. It was a matter of minutes before he was in the anti-aircraft turret. The turret was full on ammo and ready to shoot. The turret's HUD lit up targets in red for Hawkeye as he put rounds into them. Some of them came to close to taking him out. For instance he completely shredded a Chitari fighter and the fighter crash landed into the hallways right beside him. When he had cleared out enemy fighters he activated his wrist communicator.

"Captain," Hawkeye said, "Fighters have been taken down, area for assault is clear."

"Good work Barton," Said the captain, "Now we need to board the enemy ship and overload their fusion reactors so they are powerless."

"On it, am I going in solo?" He said, running towards the hangar bay.

"No you'll have two squads of S.H.I.E.L.D agents at your disposal." The captain said.

"Got it," He said, "Hawkeye out."

Hawkeye arrived at the helicarrier to see two squads of armored and equipped S.H.I.E.L.D agents waiting in a S.H.E.I.L.D jet.

"You boys know what's going on?" Hawkeye asked the troops as he began to do a weapon and supply check.

"Yes sir, don't you know sir?" The agent asked.

"Oh I know, just want to make sure you weren't forced here against your will." He said, with a sarcastic but serious smile.

The jet doors slammed shut as the jet began to take off.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" Yelled the pilot.

"We're going to drop you in, then you have 15 minutes to make it back to the deck and evac, we won't be waiting any longer!" He said, flicking switches and dodging dogfights.

"We understand, just get us there first!" Hawkeye yelled.

The trip was quick, the shuttle hovered a little above the deck, that way they could quickly evac if it was a trap. Thankfully it wasn't, and as far as Hawkeye knew, the Chitari had no clue they were there. They continued under the assumption that they were unseen and no one knew they were there. They came across a group of patrolling Chitari; they seemed unaware of his presence. Hawkeye signaled for one of the agents to fire the Destroyer Armor gun at the bridge the Chitari were patrolling on. The stream of energy and heat was enough to destroy the bridge and send the Chitari falling to their doom. Hawkeye and the two squads ran towards the reactor, it was shielded.

"Agent," He beckoned one of the soldiers to him

"How long till you think you can get the shield out?" Hawkeye asked,

"I can get it off right now." Said the soldier, looking at him quizzically,

"How?" He asked, so confused,

"Like this," He hit the button that said shield off.

Hawkeye stood dumbstruck, "You saw nothing." He said,

"I have a pretty good memory sir," He said smiling, "But I might forget if you give me a souvenir for my son."

"Fine," said Hawkeye, pulling his old beret out of his pack, "Give your son this."

"I'm sorry sir," The agent said, "What did I miss?" He said with a wink.

Hawkeye just nodded his head side to side. This was definitely a low point in his carrier, not noticing a power off button.

"Agent," Yelled Hawkeye, "Fire the armor destroyer into the reactor!"

The agent did as instructed, he fired the weapon right into the reactor and with a thunderous boom the entire ship began to lose power, lights flickered on and off and the ship began to tilt.

"Jet fighter 0051 you copy?" He asked over the communicator, "Jet fighter you there?" He only got static.

Hawkeye looked around, then he noticed Chitari jetpacks.

"Boys," He said, "Hope you graduated jetpack school."

Hawkeye grabbed jetpacks and handed them out, some were eager to accept, while some looked like they needed fresh pants.

"Alright on three!" He looked back, they were all ready, but Chitari had finally located them, "THREE!" He yelled, urging them to leave.

They all jumped out, blue bolts of pure energy whizzing by their faces. Hawkeye and the squads activated their jetpack, and their soared to the Helicarrier.

"Captain Jones, mission successful over," He said,

"Good work," said the captain, "Now head over to Stark Tower, Iron Man has requested a meeting with a few of your 'hero's' we'll clean up here."

"Understood," Said Hawkeye, "Make sure these boys are properly cared for captain, their good men."

"HA!" chuckled the captain, "They survived a no chance fight, they're probably going to get more than wonderful treatment!"

"Thanks captain, Hawkeye out." He said, as he flew towards Stark Towers.

'Today was a good day' he thought, then he brushed it aside, 'But the fights not over, and we won't have another good die for a while.'


End file.
